Hunting 00712
by Sam Ford
Summary: Starsweeper and Shadow Killer are alone on Earth. Oooooo. Well, alone if you count out the giant poisonous frog that they want to rip to shreads.


  
Hunting 00712  
  
Sam Ford  
  
Transformers etc. belong to Hasbro/Takara Inc. And all that other legal junk.  
  
Starsweeper, Shadow Killer, Unibots and Hopper belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
Starsweeper stared out into the starry night. Her black colors blending in with black of the night. "So many stars. Primus, how ever did I get here?" she muttered. She quickly thought back.  
  
Lightning.  
  
The end of the Great War.  
  
Void.  
  
Void.  
  
Void.  
  
So many voids. Could she really not remember, or did she choose not to?  
  
Reformatting.  
  
That was when most of the Autobots and Decpticons stepped forward and got reformatted to Maximals and Predacons. She too. Decpty to Pred.  
  
Void.  
  
Void.  
  
Void.  
  
Shadow Killer.  
  
Now there was something she could remember! She had met Shadow Killer....Where? Slag. Another void. Killer was what every one should want. He had a wolf, that was as black as you could get, for a beast mode. He looked like he had been in a lot of fights. One ear was torn and he always had this look on his "face" that was...well... Evil? Pain? Hatred? You couldn't put it into words.   
In his robot mode he was tall. Almost 7 ft. 6 in. He retained some of his black in robot mode. Killer hardly ever talked, but when he did, his voice demanded attention and action. If he was on a ship and gave an order, it was law. You would do it...or else. And through all the anger, the was a side only Starsweeper could see. His beast mode tail came from the right bottom side of his torso, stretching across to his left shoulder. On his left side, from his waist to his shoulder, was circuit board and cord and wire and...the inside of a Transformer. Oh it hurt to think about it. She had often wondered how it had happened. In a fight? Could be. It looked like it had just been ripped off. But some time in the CR chamber should take care of that. Shouldn't it?  
  
Suddenly she was ripped away from her thoughts by a ear splitting howl. She smiled broadly and howled back. This was what she had been waiting for. She fired her jets and transformed. She was still a Seeker jet, but much smoother than the Decpticon version. The Decpticon version was based on the F-15 Egale. Her Predacon version looked like a cross between a F-15 Egale and a F-16 Fighting Falcon.  
She took off and headed for the distant forest. She was flying dangerously low, about 3 feet off the ground. Shadow Killer had told her not to to do it, but old habits die hard. She was about to reach the forest, and was about to pull up, when she saw him: A void of light running at top speed. She transformed and flew down toward him.   
"Where is he?" She asked.  
"In the....woods," Shadow Killer answered between breaths as he ran. "See...if you....can...flush...him out."  
Starsweeper headed into the woods not bothering to slow down. Now THIS was living. Dogging trees at 200 mph wile still looking her pray!   
There! What was that? A flash of orange thing. She dropped lightly and rolled wile drawing her gun at the same time. She got up, and slowly headed back to the spot where she had seen the orange. All of her sensors where on full. All life seemed to stand still. Suddenly it jumped at her and was off at top speed. It was a frog. A FROG?! She was scared of a frog?! She shook her head, transformed and started after it. She exited the forest into a clearing and saw the frog about 2000 feet in front of her. There would be no problem catching him now. Starsweeper smiled inwardly. Than, in a flash, it was all over. Shadow Killer had cut her off and taken it down. She transformed and landed, gun drawn. Shadow Killer was already transformed, with a gun, which he hardly used, at the frog's head. The frog than transformed. He was wildly colored in random patterns of neon blue, red-orange, neon green and black. His beast head, which could shoot off, sat atop his right shoulder.  
"Starsweeper," Shadow killer said, glancing briefly at her. "Commandeer his weapons."  
She took his weapons. A small blaster and a rod. The rod had a retractable energy blade at one end and a sticky whip like band that could stretch, at the other.  
"Project name 'Unibot',cereal number 00712," Shadow Killer nearly shouted, "I have been hired by the Pax-Cybertroneian and Tri-Predacus alliance, to bring you in."  
The Unibot's face was like stone. Than Killer let the other shoe drop.  
"Dead or alive!" Shadow Killer glared menacingly at their capture. Starsweeper squirmed the gun in her hand. She knew that Killer like to bring stuff in dead. "It's less trouble" he had told her when she asked why. She thought about the file that she had read on their "pray".  
  
Unibot. A predecessor to the Maximals and Predacons. The project was scraped because of "faulty wiring" and "unfixable viruses". This one's cereal number was 00712. Chosen name was Hopper. Beast mode: Poison Arrow Frog. He had stolen a Trans-warp ship, and had gone back to 4,000,000 B.C. The Pax-Cybertronian Alliance had feared that he would try to destroy the Autobots and Decpticons. Primal's crew had not reported in, so they where no help. Then the Alliance contacted Shadow Killer. That was why they where here.  
  
The attack was over as soon before it started. Shadow Killer was laying on the ground, a strange energy pulsing through him. Starsweeper looked at Killer. Cyber venom. Now how the heck did Hopper.... She felt the hit rather than saw it. What she did see next, however, was blackness.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shadow Killer woke up, head still clouded.   
"What the heck happened?" He tried to think back but he couldn't remember. He looked down at the ground.  
  
Earth.  
  
Than he remembered.  
  
Unibot. 00712. Hopper.  
  
"That slag sucking frog! I'll tare him a new waist disposal unit!!!" Killer shouted. He got to his knees, and sat down. Shadow Killer looked around. It was pre-dawn. The sun had still not come up. They where still in the clearing. The woods, still about a dozen paces to his left. Than he saw her.  
"Starsweeper!" Killer cried and crawled over to her. "Primus," He muttered when he saw the large dent on the back of her head. "It's no wonder she's out cold." Shadow Killer picked up the unconscious Starsweeper, and slowly headed back to the ship.  
  
Starsweeper semi-regained consciousness. The first sensation that she had was pain. A searing pain in the back of her head. The pain! PAIN!!! Slowly, ever so slowly, the pain started to go away. She was expecting to still be in the clearing. But when she could finally see out her optics, She saw the inside of their ship. Shadow Killer's and hers. The low hum of her energy blankets. The distant churning on the Trans-warp engine. Home. Or as much of one a home as she would ever get. She felt the back of her head. Shoot, that felt like a big dent. Starsweeper looked around. Yep. She was in her quarters. The door was open. She looked at her self. Her wings where folded up. It was a little trick that she got after she was reformatted. The Decpty Seekers' wings stayed in one position always. It could become quite a pain sometimes. But, as a Pred, Starsweeper had a third mode where her wings would fold up. She thought it looked more sleek and sexy. But how did she get in this mode? Starsweeper looked around her. There was the computer jack open next to her bed. Killer must have plugged her into the computer and transformed her from there. She heard the low hiss of gases and energy being released. Shadow Killer came out of the CR chamber and into her quarters. He had a look on his face that she had in a long time. Killer stared at her for a long time and she stared back.  
"I lost him," He said with contempt his voice.  
"That was my fault," Said Starsweeper, looking away. "You told me to disarm him. I should have seen it coming."  
"I've got to go after him," Said Killer, with confidence in his voice.  
"Not without me you're not!"  
"We've got to get him before he goes too far,"  
"How fast can that little guy go?" Asked Starsweeper. "You just hang onto my back till we catch up with him. I mean, I can fly and he can't Right?"  
"Actually," Killer leaned down close to her face. "We can both fly," He smiled at her. Starsweeper smiled back, turned off the energy covers, and kissed him. 


End file.
